


Day 6: Colours

by GemmaRose



Series: Heith Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, god this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Funny, how a sunset can look so completely different if you're just sitting next to the right person.





	Day 6: Colours

Keith shifted for what felt like the billionth time, struggling to find some way of sitting on the ground that was something close to comfortable. Hunk, next to him, elbowed him gently for what also felt like the billionth time. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“We should’ve brought pillows to sit on.” Keith grumbled, but stilled in a position less uncomfortable than the one he’d been in before.

“You’re just being whiny.” Hunk huffed, opening one eye and fixing it on Keith.

“We could be relaxing in the castle.” Keith pointed out., shifting again.

“Dude, the only way to make you relax in the castle is to lie down and take a nap on you.” Hunk rolled his eyes, opening the other one so Keith could see it. “And I thought you said you liked being out in nature.”

Keith blinked. When had he said that? He wracked his brain, and all he could come up with was maybe he’d mentioned it during the Olkari incident as a counterpoint to Pidge’s whining about the outdoors? But that had been ages ago, before he and Hunk had even been particularly close, let alone... whatever the hell they were now, something more than friends but not quite boyfriends. “You remembered that?” he asked softly after a few long seconds of silence.

“Well, yeah.” Hunk turned to him, his face open and trusting with the slightest little pinch of confusion between his brows. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I mentioned it once, forever ago.” Keith pointed out. “And I’m pretty sure we got shot down with freaking arrows like five seconds later.”

“Yeah, we did.” Hunk chuckled, then gave Keith a warm smile that made his insides go all soft. “But y’know, I think that was the first time I heard you sound happy.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile, and Hunk uncrossed his legs to pull their bodies flush, sitting side by side on the stony, vaguely sandy ground. Keith leaned against Hunk, head resting on his shoulder, and let himself relax. It really was a beautiful spot that Hunk had found on this latest planet they’d liberated. Behind them was the still-smoking wreck of a crashed galran fighter ship, but ahead of them was a landscape that looked like something out of a painting. More than that, though, it looked like _home_ , with its towering pillars of warm coloured stone leading up into deep canyons carved into a mesa more impressive than any he’d seen on Earth.

It couldn’t be an accident, that Hunk had brought them here. Keith was sure there were equally lovely, peaceful places around this planet’s sandy shores and downright pastoral farmlands and other environments where Hunk would look more at home. But instead they were here, watching the sun sink into tall clouds on the horizon that promised rain in the near future, and Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling as a bright warmth expanded to fill his chest. Hunk had chosen this place thinking of him, of where they’d met, of where solid stone and scorching heat had come together to make something beautiful.

Hunk’s hand brushed down his arm, and Keith let his eyes flutter shut as he sank against Hunk’s steady support. Silence enveloped them, broken only by Hunk’s breathing and heartbeat and a gentle breeze blowing loose particulates along the ground. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this at-ease, this relaxed, without being sleepy and curled up in Hunk’s arms. “Hey, Keith.” Hunk said softly, his breathy voice only barely disturbing the silence. “Look.”

Keith opened his eyes, and followed Hunk’s gaze and pointing finger to a sight so beautiful he could hardly believe his eyes. The setting sun painted the sky in a gradient of warm colours, the backlit clouds turning a deep purple with pink-red-gold edges. “Wow.” he breathed, a sense of awe suffusing his body. He’d seen countless sunsets on Earth, from windows and rooftops and his hoverbike, in clear skies and cloudy ones and everything in between. Somewhere along the way, he’d forgotten how magnificent they were.

“Look, you see that cloud there?” Hunk whispered, pointing at one of the smaller ones drifting through the colourful display. “That one’s the colour of your eyes.”

Affection welled up in Keith, so much he thought he’d choke on it, and he turned to bury his face in Hunk’s shoulder. “Shut up, you sap.”

“No, really, it is.” Hunk insisted. “And that red at the edges is almost the colour of your Lion.”

“And if you keep saying dumb shit like that, _I’m_ gonna be the colour of my Lion.” Keith grumbled into Hunk’s shirt.

“Nah.” Hunk laughed, soft and warm and so affectionate Keith ached with the urge to sit up and kiss him. “You’d still be you-coloured.” he planted a kiss on Keith’s forehead, and Keith made a strangled sound which was thankfully muffled by Hunk’s shoulder. 

“You’re making me blush.” Keith complained, and Hunk slid a hand under his chin to lift it.

“Good.” he grinned, and leaned in to kiss him gently. “You turn the prettiest pink when you’re flustered.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but turned further towards Hunk and slung a leg over his lap, cupping his face to pull it close and kiss with as much tender affection as he could manage. The sunset reflected in Hunk’s eyes when they parted, and Keith leaned back in for another, deeper kiss. If words were easier, if they suited him better, he would love to tell Hunk how much this meant to him, how long he would treasure this memory, how beautiful he was with his eyes shining in the setting sun and his lips ever so slightly open like he was waiting for Keith to swoop down and kiss him senseless.

But words never felt like enough, sat heavy and dull on his tongue, so instead he acted, sliding both hands into Hunk’s hair and pulling him up into a third kiss, this one fierce and passionate. Hunk’s hands slid to his hips, and Keith pulled away only far enough to breathe. “Thank you.” he murmured into the close, heavy air between them, and Hunk seemed to understand because rather than saying anything he he pulled Keith into another kiss.


End file.
